kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zaralyyth
__TOC__ Re:Regarding the Rio Wiki Your new wiki seems in pretty good shape, but honestly, I don't think you should've made it just yet. It's always better to try and adopt a wiki rather than create a new one - in this case it's because, just as an example, whenever someone searches up "rio" on Google, articles from the other Rio Wiki will pop up first. You also say you haven't received any replies at all from the other admins? This whole plan to get the Rio Wiki in order only started a few days ago - I don't think you've allowed enough time for the admins to get back to you. I may know of how I can get a hold of one of the admins that seems to still edit other wiki sites and might find my message. I suppose I'll contact them when I get the time. If I don't receive a reply from them after a few weeks, I suppose I could try to send in an adoption request, although I'm pretty sure it'll be declined since I haven't edited there myself and the wiki's not inactive. If nothing else, THEN it would probably be a good time to just work on another wiki... Concerning the wiki header image: Yeah, it's not a customizable option in the Theme Designer. You need to know some CSS coding and place it in the wiki's CSS stylesheet called "MediaWiki:Wikia.css". This is the code: *''Note: Replace the capped letters with the image's URL.'' .WikiHeaderRestyle { background: url(IMAGE URL GOES IN HERE); } If you need any other help with styling, you can always try the Wikia Community Forums; I almost ALWAYS find a topic that someone else has already made that matches closely to my question. --''§ροττεδςταr'' (talk • ) 22:57, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on your 100 edits! Congratulations! ~~SOB~~ 20:31, January 19, 2012 (UTC) (No Title) Where does it say on the owl's page that she never regreted oogyway dying? It's kinda of important relation ship wise. RE: It is in the plot. Also, taking over the Jade Palace is not part of the relationship. You don't need the same information twice. And because her hearing of Oogway's passing is part of the plot, it should not be included in the "Relationship" section. The owl reacting only in joy that Oogway is dead and not show any hint of remorse should be in relationship. That she didn't care at that point. Right? Umm..? Um... I dont know what happened in the chat but i'm sorry? Shane Gingrich 00:46, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Shane Ging (no subject) Hello ^^ you did asked me where i come from? Sorry for no request :( Was afk and i say it to you when i see you aigan in the Chat brb :) Re:Editing Other's Accounts So, pardon my intrusion, but I read the message you sent VaporMist about you having two accounts on this wiki. I'm not sure if you were aware, but there's a policy on this wiki that restricts users to just one user account. Before I tell you why, is there any particular reason why you use two accounts on this site (that you feel comfortable sharing)? 22:28, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Thanks for telling me. Well, what I've done in the past is block the extra account indefinitely. I can do that to your SuperSonicFire account, but I don't think it would be necessary in this case. You can have it instead as a backup account if you want, but you'll have to cease from using it and note on your profile page that it's a backup of your Zaralith account. This way it won't confuse people and it won't be breaking site policy. :Whichever you choose, you'll have to figure out what to do with your news blogs. I think starting one of those was a brilliant idea. I remember thinking a while back about starting one, but I never really got the time. I'm really happy you do it and think you should keep doing them if you want to. :) :The reason the account policy was first set was because Wikipedia and other wikis have a similar policy. I wasn't exactly sure of the reason at first, but I thought it would be a good idea to have it on this wiki as well. But after having run into a couple other users who created multiple accounts, I can see a few reasons why wiki sites don't allow it: :*First off, it gets very confusing how to tell who from who. You wouldn't really be sure who to call a user if they edited back and forth between accounts. :*Going along with that, such identity confusion would provide the perfect opportunity for troublemakers to cause chaos around the site. They can do this through vandalizing, trolling (one would think it was more than one user doing it), and possibly evading blocks if it ever got to that point. I don't think you're like this at all and most likely never will be, but it wouldn't be fair to other users to allow one user to have another account. :*I think each separate account would also possibly mess up voting and polling done on the site. Again, going along with identity confusion, one would think it was more than one user casting a vote, when really they just counted for two or three. :There are probably more reasons, but that's the basic jist of it. So let me know what you want to do with your extra account, and I'll see what I can do. :) 02:16, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vandals! I already took care of it. The page has been deleted and I warned the anonymous contributor. But thanks for letting me know. :) 15:07, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Zaralith. Do you like MLP:FIM? Your profile pic is DJ Pon3, if ''you didn't know. Blaze and Rainbow Dash fan 21:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC)'' Re:Missing Icons in Chat Yeah, I think they're supposed to be stars (symbolizing wiki staff of some kind). But mine is showing up just fine. It must be from your side, which means there's really nothing I can do about it. Try Googling the problem if it's still showing up - I unfortunately don't really know much about broken image links to tell you how to fix it. :P 22:55, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hey Well, that is a good drawing of DJ Pon3. :) Blaze and Rainbow Dash fan 23:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hardiiiiiii. (Ger) has requested a chat ban on himself. He's done this before, and he never gave a reason then either. If I were to guess, it's probably because he changed his username and doesn't want anything to do with the last name on the other account, although I'm not sure why he's so desperate to have it blocked. It's not like it'll do anything important - it'll just make sure he never uses it on this wiki. But one can already do that simply by not using the account... I'll leave him a message about it, and if he can't provide a legitimate reason for wanting to block his account (either on the wiki or the chat), then I honestly don't see why we should. I'll mention something about his alternate account as well, and to stop pestering you for blocks. ;) 01:55, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Shane deleted his ShaneGingrich account? He said he deleted his shanegingrich account, can you check to see? Re:More alternate accounts Okay, thanks for telling me. I'll leave him a message sometime... Just out of curiosity, how do you know about all these alternate accounts? Do users just tell you about it? 23:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Guess I'm leaving Its obvious I aint really wanted here anymore. I might as well go before I cause anymore trouble. See you later.SpazzyHyena 01:39, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat issues I've just talked to SpazzyHyena (aka "Shane") about his alt account, and apparently something went on between you and him on the chat. I very much would like a full story of what exactly happened (including your side of it), but it seems to me (so far) that you publicly condemned him of breaking site policy with his alt account. Shane seems to have a problem with whatever conflict you two had, and I feel pretty bad myself that I wasn't able to stop it... If you don't mind doing so, I'd like you to send me a full report of what went down on the chat. Additionally, I encourage you to send Shane an apology note. Again, I don't know exactly what happened, but it seems to me that you were both at it, and so I've told Shane to do the same as well in sending you an apology. But just as a reminder: No user should ever feel like they're no longer welcome on the wiki just because they made one small mistake. This is most definitely not in the spirit of a cooperative wiki community, and I don't want anything breaking that here. I really hate it when this stuff happens. (In real life, I'm the kind of person that avoids drama whenever I can!) But I want to help work it out. Let me know if you have any questions. 02:46, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for explaining all of this to me I won't leave, thanks for explaining it to me! Your a life saver! :) Re:Future I'm glad you put so much thought into this. :) And coincidentally, you just so happened to share with me a few things that match up exactly to what I wanted to talk to you about on chat before you were set on not being a mod anymore... First of all, I'm sorry that you felt overwhelmed by the responsibility of having a special status on the wiki. I didn't mean to induce stress by giving you and the others the job, but like you said, it is most definitely not "indefinite," nor is it an obligation for you to keep up with it. I figured since you three were always on chat and were good contributors to the wiki, I thought it would be a good idea to have a couple mods making sure the chat box wasn't being vandalized. See, here's the thing: The main reason I appointed chat mods was to keep vandals and trolls out of the chat - which, unlike article pages, doesn't keep a History page; so therefore, I can't control what is placed on there, nor am I able to tell who's been on the chat and what they've been posting. Having live chat mods is pretty much the only way to fix this issue. But this is why I didn't mean to induce stress onto you three. You don't have to change your chat-visiting habits at all; all that's changed is that IF a vandal/troublemaker comes along and starts spamming the chat while one of you three are already on there, then you have the power to do something about it. That's pretty much it. And honestly, the only qualities I expect from a "good mod" are thoughtfulness in the consideration of site policies, and reasonableness in working and talking with other users. I'm not expecting you or the others to know everything there is about chat modding or to be perfect at it. That only comes with experience. :) I will happily make you a chat mod again if that's what you really want. But like I mentioned before, the main reason I appointed chat mods was to keep vandals and trolls out of the chat. If there are any other issues (like for example what we've experienced with the issue of multiple accounts), let me or VaporMist know about it first before doing anything on chat. :) Oh, and you're fine about the signature - I was actually quite flattered to see that you drew inspiration from me! But it is kind of my pet peeve to remain unique, so that's why I changed mine up just a bit. :P 06:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) (no subject) Remember when you had those pictures on this side of your profile? How did you do that? I'm looking on WikiHelp but they seem to not have anything on that. Could you answer my question? Sly the Fox >.< 20:28, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Images on profile I see what you did there.... XD Sly the Fox >.< 20:47, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :And how exactly do you use the code?? Sly the Fox >.< 23:50, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ::So... the pic HAS to be from the wikia? (for updating) Sly the Fox >.< 00:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Um... not to get you mad but... the pic that I want on my profile is not '''related to Kung Fu Panda. It is the first picture of the category "concept art" on this page: http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Blaze_the_Cat%2FArtwork :::Since I cannot put an off-topic picture on this wikia, you can put it on my profile on this wikia, since it seems they accept miscellaneous pictures. http://mylittlebrony.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sly_the_Fox Sly the Fox >.< 15:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah it's HUGE. Make it smaller, please. Sly the Fox >.< 17:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) (no subject) Zaralith, I saw what you put on Cake is a lie's talk page on SNN, and you put "Sly ASKED me to put it on his profile" instead of saying "Sly ASKED me to put it on her profile". I'm a "she", just so you know. ;) Sly the Fox >.< 19:19, March 11, 2012 (UTC) (no subject) ''Terribly'' sorry to bother you Zaralith, but I actualy would like a different picture on my profile at SNN and the MLB wikia. Since they don't have a link to the pic, by any chance do you have an e-mail address so I can send it to you or do you know any other way for you to recieve the pic so it can be put on my profile at SNN and MLB wikia? Sly the Fox >.< 22:59, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:The Wiki. Lol, thank you very much! :) This has been quite the enjoyable project, even though I struggle sometimes to keep it organized and updated while trying to keep my real life in check. I especially love people like you, Zaralith, who visit every day and contribute to it. Without the community, this wiki would be nothing, and I wouldn't have any reason to work on the wiki. :) Do you mean the Facebook/Twitter thing? That actually caught my attention earlier because it was having display issues (for reasons I'm unaware of). But now I see that the links aren't even working. I'll look into it right away - thanks for the notice! :) 19:30, March 14, 2012 (UTC) About earlier That anominous user was me... I guess I forgot to sign in... At least it gives me a good excuse to edit my account again! This time correctly so I won't confuse people anymore! Thank you! ;) MasterArticaKennedy 23:26, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Misconceptions are Rife. Lol, wow, it's funny to see how much one TV schedule can cause so much chaos among an online community in such a short amount of time. I've been pretty busy with school lately and haven't checked up as much, and now I come on to find everything falling to shambles. Perfect timing, I suppose... :P Yes, I'm aware of the new episodes, but LoA is kinda troubling for me right now. We haven't had a reliable TV schedule since the airing of "In With the Old", there's only been one very vague press release about new episodes, and each additional source about it differs from one another. Things get tricky at times like this... So, from a sudden spark inside my brain, here's what we're gonna do: *Episode numbers should be numbered '''according to appearance. I'm pretty sure that's how we've done it so far, and this time won't be any different. Add the TVGuide schedule as a source in case anyone says otherwise. *For now, add the "Kung Fu Daycare" episode as a confirmed episode as a kickoff for Season 2. Would love to see more sources on this, but we'll fix it later if it proves to be false. I'm going to start doing some of these now, since I just got a break from my hefty school work load. Let me know if you have any more concerns, and thanks for your dedication to fixing up all this confusion! :) 00:41, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rollback. Sure, you can be a rollback. Glad you changed your mind on it! And no, you can still be a chat mod as well if you'd like. :) But if I remember right, you seemed a bit confused on how rolling back edits works. Like I had said before, it's basically just a faster and more efficient way of undoing edits, but there are some tricks and limitations to it. Here's a list to help me explain, and for you to keep as a future reference: *First off, make sure you read and from the Help Pages about rollback rights, just so you get the basic jist of it. *Second, please keep in mind to only rollback edits that don't need an edit summary as an explanation, such as vandalism or spam. When an edit is rolled back, it doesn't show up in the Recent Wiki Activity list and will instead show up in the Page History as "Reverted edit 12121 by such-and-such to last version by such-and-such" (or something around those lines). I know there are a lot of useless edits made to the wiki, but some of those edits might have been done by users who aren't completely familiar with how things work around here. It would do those users some good if they had an explanation as to why their edit was undone. :) *Here's my brief-ish explanation on how rolling back works: **The benefits: ***You don't have to press "Undo", type in an explanation, and then press "Publish" to undo an edit - one click on "rollback" will just undo the edit and you can move on. ***You can undo multiple edits at once. ***Helpful for quickly fixing up vandalism/spam. **The limitations: ***You can only rollback the very last edit made to a page. If someone else has edited the page since then, then the "rollback" command won't appear next to it and you'll need to manually revert. ***You can only rollback multiple edits done on a page if (1) they were the last edits made, and (2) they were all done by a single user. Again, if the page has been edited by another user since the edits, then the "rollback" command doesn't work. ***Because rolled-back edits don't show up on the Recent Wiki Activity list, it can't be double-checked by someone else. This could possibly be a benefit to some degree, but for the most part that's why there aren't too many rollbacks on the wiki. This is something I can only grant to users I trust. **The tricks: ***It is possible to accidentally rollback a good (or partially good) edit. In this case you either (1) just rollback your own edit, or (2) (and I recommend this if it was a partially good edit) manually revert back to an earlier version where you can make whatever changes you need and then publish it. It seems a bit confusing with all of that stuff to remember, but it really is easy. That's why I made the list in case you need a reminder. ;) Please contact me if you have any questions. :) 22:25, March 29, 2012 (UTC) (no subject) Hi, if you remember me I'm back. (no subject) Beat me to it! *shakes fist* Wraithldr13 19:51, April 5, 2012 (UTC) My Internet Just wanted to let you know, it was absolutely not my intention to bail out of the chat last night. My internet at home decided that it was going to completely crash and burn.>_< I'm using the tiny bit of internet that I can leech off my neighbors at the moment. I'm trying to get it fixed now. I'm not entirely sure when I'll be back on though. Wraithldr13 16:03, April 6, 2012 (UTC) (no subject) Okay, I tought adding a little bit more to Tigress's backgound story would help - Proceeding unsigned comment by on 06 April 2012 22:34:20 (UTC) (no subject) Love your picture :D PandaaBearrKaii 03:46, April 8, 2012 (UTC) (no subject) Do you know what ep they show the Shirong leaving Shifu at the Jade Palce new screenshot? :I believe you're looking or "Father Crime", as it's the only episode Shirong appears in. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~! ::I didn't see the screenshot in the episode (Father Crime). ::Tiff, Guest User :::If you need a screenshot, I would be more than happy to get you one. ::::I'd just like to see the 2D video of that screenshot because Father Crime online like on nick.com doesn't show it. ::::Prior message poster, Tiff, Guest poster. :::::Could you point me to the screenshot you're talking about? ::::::http://kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/File:Youngshifuandshirong.jpg ::::::Tiff, Guest poster ::::::::There was 5 minutes cut out from the epsiode on Nick's website. I'm guessing that this screenshot is from the missing portion of the episode. Otherwise, I don't know, sorry. Re:Kung Fu Panda Production Well, first, just to clarify: the idea for the film was actually conceived by DWA Executive Michael Lachance (referenced on Wikipedia with this source); but the actual concept of a kung-fu-fighting panda was conceived by someone else in 1993 (or possibly earlier). Most of the info in that section on the page (well, actually, pretty much all of it :P ) was taken from the about a year-ish ago. The article back then originally referred to the 1993 date saying: "Although the concept of a 'kung fu panda' has been around since at least 1993, work on the film did not begin until 2004." (Look at the old revision here.) The 2004 part is referring to the film idea by Michael Lachance; the 1993 part is referring to the concept, which the article referenced with a newspaper article written in October of 1993 (which is why I guess it's saying it was conceived in 1993). I can't find an online version of the article anywhere, but there is a small excerpt of it on another article (which has now recently been referenced on the page). It says: "In studios stretching from California to Ireland and the Far East, craftsmen sit bent over drawing boards, computer screens or lumps of plasticine, bringing to life everything from square-jawed superheroes and kids on the block to little blue aliens and a cuddly pawsome called the Incredible Kung Fu Panda." So there you have it (sort of). These sources aren't exactly the most reliable (so I'm not 100% sure about the authenticity of the claim), but I think it's honestly the best we can do. Like I said, I couldn't find the online version to the original article, so we have to just work with what we've got. It seems to make sense to me even without the actual article in front of my face. So I don't think we need to worry about it too much. :) 15:06, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat Stars, CSS, and whatnot. I didn't think there was anything necessarily wrong with the stars, but I actually think this is a pretty cool idea, so I most definitely approve! :) I've just added the codes you provided me (with a little space formatting just so it's easier to read - well, at least for me... :P ), and also tested it out on chat. Everything looks good and seems to be working, so I guess you can get back to me and tell me if this is what you intended. :) 18:38, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I think something was up with the chat :/ I don't know if you were in the chat earlier. But, the home page would say you were in the chat, but the chat would still say that I was the only one there. I really don't know what was going on with it. Wraithldr13 03:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Reason for Idleness I was in a National Day of Prayer meeting, so I wasn't able to close the chat. I apologize for being afk for 3 hours, it wont happen again. Sincerely ColonelArgile 16:34, May 3, 2012 (UTC) (no subject) are u supposed to be a girl or boy 22:48, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Now hold on a sec. You WC have 'no '''right to ask someone what gender they are. Sure I'm inactive here but I go on once every 3 months. ♥Foxy Ninja Time!♥ 22:47, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::It's a secret! Why do you even want to know? And you, Sly, that was SO random. Just out of nowhere, you decide to reply to this Anonymous User's message :P 00:59, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::My guess is that this anonymous guy is cody...from teamspeak... :P :::ColonelArgile 01:17, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well yes, I pop out of nowhere sometimes. But still, they don't need to ask you, do they? :D ♥Foxy Ninja Time!♥ 21:38, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't really think that's your call to make. 03:31, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I swear that I left the chat. I don't know why it still says I'm there. I closed the window AND logged out. Wraithldr13 03:25, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:(no subject) D: It wasn't something ''I said, was it?... Seriously, I'd like to ask why (maybe I can help?...), but you don't need to explain if you don't want to. I'll also respect your wishes and go remove your rights following this message, but if you ever consider coming back, please do. I know there are people here that will miss you, myself included. We'd love to hear from you if you decide to visit, and if you'd like, feel free to request your rights back as well. I won't hesitate. :) Best wishes, and good luck! ♥♥ 02:49, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Colours of the Wiki. Yep, changed it to a more blue-ish green. It's supposed to be a light-colored jade, since jade is a popular gemstone associated with Chinese culture. The last color was olive green (a more yellow-ish green in contrast), and it just wasn't doing much for me I suppose, so I decided one day to change it. I'm glad you like it! :) 01:38, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (no eubject) My banishment goes by when? - Proceeding unsigned comment by Arthur2570 on 00:29, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Broken Wiki. You mean both problems? I'm not too sure about what's happening to the wiki's display with you (because it's working just fine for me), but the Chat Mod powers issue shouldn't be happening. I'm guessing it was one of the changes Wikia did to all wikis with Chat enabled, but after reviewing the blog post about the updates, it doesn't make sense that Chat Mods don't have the power to ban - they should still be able to do that. If it persists, I would suggest about it. As for the wiki's images and formatting wigging out, I think I might have to look into it some. Like I said, it's not happening with me and everything's working just fine, but I noticed in your picture that you're using Chrome on an Apple, whereas I'm using Firefox on a Windows PC. Perhaps it's just different browser settings that's causing it?... I'd also like to ask around and see if this is happening with anyone else, but it could just be something in the wiki's CSS that perhaps I overlooked. So I'll play around with some things and get back to you if I find anything. :) 14:59, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Formatting (Sorry it took so long for my reply. I've actually been checking up frequently, but my Internet keeps blinking out - I've basically only had a few minutes per hour each time. It's been like this all week and it's very frustrating... -_-; ) It looks like you've done well to improvise with Wikia's table limits. (I know, I think they're stupid too, but it's how they've formatted the site and I'm not sure there's anything I can do to fix it.) But I've looked at and played around a bit with your original profile layout, and now I've got good news and bad news: *The good news: I've fixed and cleaned it up, and now you can have the same look with the same border colors and content. I've even updated it some to fit what you've improvised with on your current profile. Have a look at it here. (*Note: If you'd like to keep this layout, you'll need to copy the page's content to your "User:Zaralith/Profile" template to a new one if you like the way your profile is now, because after a day or two I'll be deleting the template page.) *The bad news: I've had to shrink it down to Wikia's regular page length. Like I said, I think it's stupid that those are there, but it's what they've done to all wikis and we need to avoid stretching the page if possible. It has the possibility of slowing down older computers - not quite like mine, but the one I'm using now isn't as good as my laptop or my other computer with 1920x1080 dimensions. So I think it's best to just try and not break the page width, just to spare the trouble of anyone else with slower computers. :) Feel free to make whatever changes you'd like to your layout, but just be careful with some of the codes that help keep the spacing and formatting from stretching. Contact me if you have any questions. :) 21:52, June 3, 2012 (UTC) (no subject) Your profile, how did you create that? And can I have a profile like that? -- Federico de Cortés 02:22, June 5, 2012 (UTC)--Federico de Cortés 02:22, June 5, 2012 (UTC) (no subject) hey zaralith i like your page especially your talk on how to fix kfp:loa's episode problem 18:22, July 1, 2012 (UTC) kate Re:Chat Admin/Mod Icon It's done. Thanks! :) 03:18, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Transcript start I'm sorry to bother you here, but I wasn't able to get a response from you. Anyways, unless you haven't already read, Energyarrow requests that you start on the HTTYD transcript. If you're not able to do it, you should give us permission to start us ourselves. You're sorta in charge of it. 03:17, July 19, 2012 (UTC) The same way as your master Rhino picture Excuse me? Can you make this Tigeress picture on my page the same style as your Master Rhino pic, Please? :Why not? ::Sorry I didn't know it was a secret, I wont ask you again k? Emolga of Voodoo (talk • ) 19:26, October 7, 2012 (UTC)